


Small Intervention

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Episode 6, Episode Related, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Daisy comes by the station and talks to Ellie, prompting a conversation between her and Hardy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I wasn't clear... this is kind of spoilery, so I am doing the note at the end and so on...

* * *

“Ellie?”

“Daisy,” Ellie said, a bit surprised to see her. She'd offered to try talking to her, but then they'd gotten another call about the case, and she still hadn't made time to do it. She should have, but she was locked in her own cycle of failing at parenting, with Tom taking back his phone and putting even more porn on it. “Your father's not here right now. Um... He's in interview right now.”

Daisy frowned. “You have someone? Does that mean... this case is over?”

“We're not sure yet,” Ellie told her. Ed Burnett's behavior was suspicious, but it wasn't proof. They hadn't actually connected him to any of the rapes. Right now, all they had him for was his assault on Jim Atwood.

“Oh.”

“Did you need to talk to him?” Ellie asked, almost hoping Daisy would say no. She didn't want to leave the girl on her own, not after what Hardy had told her and how upset he was. Daisy shouldn't be alone right now, but Hardy wasn't done with that interview. He wouldn't be for years.

“No.”

“Are you sure? You don't sound like you're okay.”

Daisy looked over at Hardy's office. “He said it would be different here, but he's the same.”

“It usually isn't like this,” Ellie told her. “It's a much smaller office, and really, he's overqualified for it. We don't usually have this kind of thing. Poaching, drug possession on the estates... I grew up here. Until Danny died, we didn't even know what this sort of crime was. And this case... we haven't had anything like it, either. Least... not that was reported. I suppose it could have happen—did happen—but we didn't know. It really should get better. No, I think it must've done, because he quit after only twelve hours the other night. Even had a date. That's a switch.”

Daisy shrugged, not agreeing to anything.

“Oh. That was when you were having trouble, wasn't it?” Ellie drew in a breath and let it out. “I know that he's not the best at all this. I mean, he's terrible. Should have seen him trying to be supportive boss. He's awful. Bloody awful, but he actually tried. That's what gets me. He tried. And do you know why he tried? Because I told him about it.”

“You talk to him all the time.”

“Well, yeah, because I work with him. I see him every day,” Ellie agreed. “Oh, wait. You're his daughter. You live in the same house with him. I think that applies to you, too.”

Daisy frowned, clearly not pleased. “You're siding with him.”

“I'm a mum. I've got two boys. And my oldest—well, we've got problems. Lots of them. He wouldn't even talk to me after Joe was arrested. I know how much that hurts. And I've seen him after he screws up with you. He hates himself for disappointing you. And let me tell you something else—a man who is willing to do what your father has done for you—he's rare. He screws up, but his heart's in the right place.”

“Your dad is taking care of your kids, right? It's not that rare.”

Ellie grimaced. “I'm grateful he's here because I need the help, but trust me, if there's anything this case reminded me of, my father is no prince.” 

Daisy seemed to be thinking that her father wasn't, either. She was right. It was Alec Hardy, job stealing knob. “Even so, you wouldn't have told him about this.”

“I told your dad I dreamed about being where it happened,” Ellie said, and Daisy stared at her. “Yeah, I... I dreamed about it. And I told your father. He was shit at consoling me, but he tried.”

Daisy looked away, fidgeting. Ellie hadn't actually meant to say that, though maybe it helped. Part of this came from Daisy's embarrassment. Ellie wouldn't want to admit to losing a sexy pic, not that she had any of those. She didn't know that she'd ever been sexy. Daisy, for all that she was Hardy's daughter, was still pretty and young. 

“Were you going to leave?” Ellie asked, almost certain that was why Daisy had come. She was planning on leaving her father and Broadchurch behind.

“Do you think he's right?”

“About what?”

“That he's meant to be here, doing this job?”

Ellie could have probably gotten the DI position. She could have spared herself working with him, but when she compared his bad attitude and habit of demanding the same dedication he gave cases from everyone to the sheer stupidity and ego of someone like Katie or the others she'd put up with over the years, she'd choose Hardy.

“Yeah, actually, I do.”

* * *

“I think you need a break,” Miller said, following him into the other room. He stopped by the counter, reaching for the tea pot. “And if you even think about drinking that stewed crap, I will throw it at you.”

“Well,” Hardy said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “That's a step up from piss, I suppose.”

Miller smiled at him. “Yes. It is, but that still doesn't mean I'm letting you drink it. Or screw up the rest of your life. Again.”

“Excuse me?”

“Daisy was here.”

He almost dropped his cup. He'd asked his daughter to sleep on the idea of staying, and then he hadn't been home to do any sleeping. She could have made her mind up—probably did—when he wasn't there. Again.

“Did... did she say anything?”

“A bit,” Miller said, crossing over to empty out the pot. She filled it with fresh water and took out a new bag, putting it inside the pot. “She was ready to leave. I'm almost sure of that. She didn't say it, but I could see it and read through the lines a bit.”

Hardy leaned back against the counter. “So... she's gone, then? She didn't even say goodbye?”

“Don't be a knob. Even your daughter wouldn't do that. Somehow, in spite of you, she's got better manners than that,” Miller told him, and he turned away, not wanting her to see how relieved he was. He'd been afraid he'd lost Daisy for good this time.

He couldn't face that. He'd made so many mistakes, but he was trying to make this right. He wanted to do that for her, and he'd ruined it. He couldn't believe he'd screwed up so badly again. He knew better. He'd thought it was fine. She'd even seemed fine, and how had he missed that she wasn't? He barely knew his daughter now, and it was all his fault.

“Hardy,” Miller said, her hand on his arm. “Go to her.”

He looked at her. “What did you say to her? How did you convince her to stay?”

“I didn't—”

“You did. I ballsed it up, but you fixed it,” Hardy said, knowing it was her. Miller had come through for him again. This was why he needed her. He hated needing her, but he'd known that he did. Everything after he left Broadchurch proved that.

“I may have suggested she was being a little unfair in expecting you to know how bad it was for her when she didn't tell you,” Miller said, and Hardy frowned. “I know. You're a detective. You should have known, but you're not a mind reader, either. You're human. You made mistakes, but so did she. Taking that picture... well, she's paid more than enough for that. Oh, tell me you didn't yell at her for it?”

“No. I was... disappointed,” Hardy said. He didn't want to think about what he knew that photo must have been. “Why do you do that? Take pictures like that?”

“What, you would never have done that with Tess when you were happy? Not even on your honeymoon?”

“Oh, aye, like people wanted pictures of this naked arse.”

“If Tess loved you, she might have,” Miller said. “I know I didn't take any, but then most of the time I feel like Joe must have been... using me to deny what he was.”

“He was an idiot if he was.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks for that.”

Hardy grimaced. “I just meant... he was wrong to do it. Not that it was any reflection on you. You're... well, you know.”

“No, I don't,” Miller said, enjoying his discomfort. “What am I?”

“You're Miller,” he said, and she frowned. He swallowed, not looking at her. “I owe you. Again. I couldn't have solved Sandbrook without you, and I almost managed to lose my daughter. You helped me keep her here. And I appreciate it. I do.”

“You sound dangerously like you want to hug it out.”

She was teasing, and he didn't like it, so the only real way to shut her up was to do it, just like she'd said. Hugged it out. He put his arms around her, feeling her tense up as soon as he did.

“Thank you, Miller.”

"Go home, you knob."

**Author's Note:**

> So before I was horrified by the end of the episode, I loved the moment that Hardy had with Daisy, irritated that it was interrupted, and I wanted to see the outcome of it. Of course, he went right back to the case, which lead me to the conclusion that Daisy would still leave. That made me think that something had to stop her, and why not Ellie? She was the reason Hardy had a second chance.
> 
> And this came from a quote and didn't really get to the heart of that quote, so it may need a follow up.


End file.
